1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for producing line designs of an epicyclic nature, and pertains more particularly to a manipulator for simultaneously producing two such designs that are visually distinct from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for producing single line designs is disclosed in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 26,341, reissued to Denys Fisher on Feb. 6, 1968 for "INSTRUMENTS OR APPARATUS", the original patent being U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,624, granted on Jan. 5, 1966. The alluded to patent discloses and claims a primary ring member having externally and internally disposed gear teeth and a secondary wheel or disk member having externally disposed teeth that in use are continually in mesh with either the external or internal teeth on the primary ring member. The secondary member has a series of small holes formed therein so that a ballpoint pen, when its tip is inserted in a selected hole, will guide the ballpoint pen in the making of various epicyclic-type designs. The apparatus disclosed in the reissue patent progressively forms only a single design which is confined to but one area on the paper or other marking surface.